Poppycock
by AndreahTreole
Summary: Non-sensical drabbles. Pairings include: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno. COMPLETE
1. That's How It's Done

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble One: That's How It's Done (100)

Couple: _slight NejiTen_

In her mind's eye, she saw the target. Dark, looming, intimidating. It stood tall, a blur of black and white. She twirled the kunai in her hand deftly, mentally tallying the distance between her and the opponent. Holding the weapon by the hilt, she turned her body to the side. Flinging the kunai at her mark, she held her breath in anticipation. She was rewarded by a satisfying 'thunk' as the blade embedded itself into the center. Letting the air in her lungs go, she sat back. Settling in next to the Hyuuga, she smiled, "And that's how it's done."


	2. Pinwheels

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Two: Pinwheels (150)

Couple: _NaruHina_

_Warning: Corny AND Waffy_

She liked the was they spun in the wind; bright colors flashing, glitters shimmering. Some with streamers; others without. There were tall ones, short ones, and big, large ones that appeared to be her size! There was a never-ending supply of the delightful toys.

Another gust of wind passed, and she placed a hand on her hat, keeping it from flying off in the direction the breeze suggested. Smiling, she placed the other hand on her swelling stomach. She could almost imagine the life curling inside of her womb, growing and developing.

Yes, pinwheels always got her thinking…

"HINATA-CHAN!" The sound of her name caused her to turn, and she grinned at her husband as he huffed up the hill. He gave her an enthusiastic smile in response, shifting the white and red hat that adorned his golden mop top. "Hey!"

"Morning, Hokage-sama."

And her husband always got her feeling.


	3. Annoyance

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Three: Annoyance (100)

Couple: None

_Warning: If you squint, you might make out a spoiler._

She was the most intelligent in the class, graduating with top marks, he was the number one fighter, graduating as the Rookie of the Year.

She wanted him, he wanted nothing to do with her.

She loved him, he lusted for power.

She thought he was God's gift to woman, he thought she was the Devil's way of torturing him.

She grew up to be a respectable medic-nin, her skills known throughout the lands.

He grew up to remain in darkness, his eyes no longer as they were.

So, _Sasuke-kun_, who is the annoying one now, you presumptuous prick?

_Her_.


	4. Adjective

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Four: Adjective (160)

Couple: _one-sided ShikaIno_

He called everything troublesome. His mother, his father, and the way his hair kept bagging to get cut, the way his teacher harped on his every lazy move. The way Chouji ate and the way Ino yelled. The way the grass scratched at his back and the way the Godaime requested his help. It was troublesome to wake, to sleep, and to laze about.

Everything was so troublesome.

Yet, the simple adjective seemed to slip out of his mouth more often then not when girls surrounded him. And it wasn't because he was very good-looking either, no, that position belonged to pretty-boy Hyuuga and angst-ridden Uchiha.

_Trou'ble-some _adj._ Difficult or trying; pertaining to a source of difficulty._

The Webster's definition for troublesome was neat, tidy, and blunt. And nothing could describe her more.

Ino Yamanaka was indeed troublesome; more so than any other woman he met, and that included the Sand girl as well.

Yet, he still loved her.

Troublesome…


	5. Beautiful Death

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Five: Beautiful Death (140)

Couple: _None. Temari-centric_

_Warning: Slight sexual content_

With a flick of her wrist she could toss away her hair from her shoulders.

With the same flick, she could end a man's life in an instant.

She was beauty, she was flame. Fiery and passionate, she was the epitome of desire; the personification of lust. She made men fall to their knees and beg, but in an instant could play that role herself. She had it all, she could be it all.

Her eyes, dark and sensuous, lured men to her. Lips plump and ripe, teasing and taunting, wrapped around her words like a silken cover. Her body, it's curves and dips made her tempting, enthralling.

Clothe wrapped her body like a second skin, and yet, none could see the weapons that lingered beneath.

She loved her job, and she didn't plan to ever become anything else.

Ever.


	6. Hatred

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Six: Hatred (240)

Couple: _Dark SasuSaku_

_Warning: ANGST!_

**Inspiration:**_ 'People hate those who make them feel their own inferiority.' –Lord Chesterfield_

Hate.

The meaning of his existence, the reason he became a shinobi. It wasn't so he could protect it was so he could punish his brother for the massacre of his family. Understandable, but it was absurd, the lengths he went to accomplish his 'ambition'. And he dragged us all along for the ride, bringing us over hurtles and bumps, stalling only long enough for Naruto and Kakashi to catch up. He left me there; waiting, longing, and attempting the impossible. To show him love; the true reason for life.

But he left me there; not caring, annoyed. Typical. Always the last to realize things like that. I annoyed him, forever pestering. Forever being a thorn in his side. Yet, I still long for his touch, his heartbeat near mine, his breath even and relaxed, his body loose and inviting. Never will I have what I want, because of all of that hate.

Sasuke doesn't understand. Hate isn't power; it doesn't help you succeed in killing your brother. Hate is an emotion of great destruction. Why can't he understand that not only does it destroy his heart but also, it wounds mine?

Does he even care about the fact? It doesn't seem to, and I'm not surprised.

My dear Sasuke-kun, why can't you understand?

I love you, I will always love you.

Even now, after you are gone, leaving me with our unborn child.

Please come back soon, my love.


	7. Shut Up

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Seven: Shut up (440)

Couple: _NejiTen_

_Warning: Alternative Universe! Gah! Fear it!_

As the backpack slipped from her shoulder, she let it fall to the floor with a 'thump'. Only two words flashed before her mind as she stared at the stage. "No. Way!" she mouthed, her vocal cords not up to the task of voicing her thoughts.

She had seen things of tremendous absurdity before, but this took the cake! Her eyes bulged and her mouth hung open. She felt all the blood rush from her face, and she still couldn't move. Finally, she gained enough muscle control in order to flap her mouth open and closed in a lame attempt at speaking.

"Quiet Tenten," the boy on stage muttered, cheeks stained a bright pink that matched wonderfully with his shirt.

"N-Neji! Where'd you get that shirt?" she seemed to finally snap out of her daze.

"You were late." He answered simply.

"Sorry about that. You know how Tsunade-sama is, she was working late and begged me to help her with the paperwork. And that still doesn't explain the shirt."

Neji sighed as he hoped off the stage, "You were late, so Gai-sensei had me fill in for you."

Tenten bit her lower to help contain the laughter welling deep inside her. "Well, you could've called me, I have a cell phone."

The stagehand shook his head, "Come on time next rehearsal." At her nod, he turned towards the changing rooms. "I have to get out of this shirt."

"Neji, why did Gai-sensei have you play my part? Why not my understudy?" He scowled, muttering something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said, 'he wanted someone with long hair.'" Tenten blinked, and started to giggle softly. "Shut up, Tenten." Her giggles turned into laughing. She was laughing. Not just laughing, but at him! How dare she! "Show some respect!"

"S-Sorry, Hyuuga, but…" she couldn't finish as she snorted and started to laugh once more.

Neji growled menacingly, "Tenten… if you don't stop, I'll make you do it myself."

She didn't stop. Not even as he stepped closer, a furious glint in his eye. She didn't even realize until he was brushing against her. Gulping, she winced before looking up at him. Unfortunately she caught sight of the pink shirt and a small chuckle escaped. Well, that was until she noticed his hair. It had been pulled back, but not into his normal low ponytail, but her trademark buns.

Not even trying to hid it, she laughed loud and heartily. And Neji twitched.

Before swooping down and blocking her from making any sounds. With his lips.

Well, it did shut her up for quite awhile at least.

Screw the later consequences.


	8. Fulfilling

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Eight: Fulfilling (135)

Couple: _NaruHina_

_Warning: Slightly misleading…_

Warm, long, pale, slick.

He slurped at the juices that dribbled down the sides, cleansing his lips with a flick of his tongue. His blue eyes shown with a light, not intimidating, but hungry. As if he was yearning for more, something to quench the well-known feeling deep in his stomach. And he had found it, sitting there, innocent as the day it was conceived. Beautiful and aromatic.

His mouth had watered at the sight and now he was indulging himself on it. Fulfilling the task his body had set out to achieve.

And he couldn't be happier.

"N-Naruto-kun, m-maybe you should eat your Ramen a l-little slower."

Naruto smiled and slurped up some more of his noodles, "You make the best, Hinata-chan!" He finished the bowl and smacked his lips, "I can't help myself!"


	9. Hair

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Nine: Hair (200)

Couple: _ShikaIno_

Ever since she heard the rumor, her hair and been the most crucial aspect of her life. She soon found herself enjoying the length of her blonde hair billowing in the breeze and the soft whisper it sang as she leapt. The silky feel of the threads as she passed her hands through it, and the happiness she felt when she combed a hundred strokes every morning.

It was soothing.

Just thinking about it caused her to run her hand through the short locks. She hadn't had time to pull it back and now she was headed towards the training grounds in order to meet her team. They hadn't seen her with her hair down. Usually, ever since the Chunin exam, she held it in a bun. Quickening her pace, she came up to the group that stood waiting. Delicately breathing heavy, she glanced over her comrades. "Sorry."

Shikamaru gave her a lazy look, "…You're late."

She balled her hand into a fist and shook it at him, "Want to say that now, you lazy good-for-nothing?"

He sighed, "No."

"Goo-"

"But you do look good with your hair down."

She was touched, "Thank you, Shikamaru."

The Chunin shrugged lethargically, "Troublesome."


	10. Poem

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Ten: Poem (170)

Couple: _Team Gai-centric_

_Warning: Not-so-good poetry ahead!_

"My life was sucky; 'til Gai-sensei let me in

And with him training me; I know I can win.

He rules and rocks; his spring over-floweth,

With wisdom, intelligence, youth; AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Lee smiled widely, his teeth sparkling in the setting sun. "And that is my poem that I wanted to share with you all!"

"YOSH!" Gai-sensei exclaimed, his thumb up and his grin wide. "THAT WAS THE GREATEST EXAMPLE OF YOUTH!"

Lee's eyes watered and wiggled, "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" The two hugged, waves splashing on the shore as a seagull called out to its mate.

Neji and Tenten stared at the two. Though they were used to the two's _unusual_ behavior, _nothing_ could've prepared them for this. Tenten leaned over the slightest bit, just close enough to mutter into the Hyuuga's ear, "If we run, do you think they'll notice?"

Neji's head gave the slightest shake, and with that, the two were off, leaving the Lovely Green Beast and his mentor to hug and weep.

_Privately_.


	11. Blooming

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Eleven: Blooming (200)

Couple: _ShinoKiba (friendship); NaruHina; Team Eight-centric_

_Warning: OOCness abounds!_

He saw her, her eyes wide and frightened. He could smell the fear and anxiety that washed over her, and his eyes automatically slitted at the cause. Anger welled inside of his small frame and a low growl came from his lips.

"It's okay, Akamaru! She'll be fine!" His friend said to him, angling his head the slightest bit. "She's shy, we all know this, and him popping the question in such a public place was foolish."

"… But, then again," came a voice from the left, eerie and deep, "Naruto has always been a fool."

Akamaru snorted, the smell of chakra bugs assaulting his nose. No matter how many battles he has with that kid, he could never get used to the smell. It was always changing.

Kiba smiled broadly, "Yeah, that runt was always a little stunted when it came to brains."

"…"

"Heh, you got it, Shino."

"Kiba."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The flower. It's growing."

Kiba glanced over to the couple, one still on his knees. "Yeah, she is…"

And Hinata said yes, pulling her fiancé to his feet and kissing him soundly on the lips.

The remaining members of Team Eight smiled.

They're flower had bloomed.


	12. Hypocrite

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twelve: Hypocrite (400)

Couple: _Team Seven-centric_

_Warning: Over-used plot! OOCness abounds!_

The white powder rolled easily in her hand, and she patted it softly to make sure it stayed in its newly formed shape. Keeping it hidden behind her back she ran towards the bridge, a hauntingly evil smirk on her face.

It had snowed the day before and Konohagakure had bundled itself in a blanket of ivory, reaching young Sakura's knees. She had exchanged her normal shorts for longer pants, and her dress was now had sleeves reaching her wrists.

Darting through the village, she soon came upon her destination, and there sat her target. Beautiful, brooding Sasuke. He looked impassive, more so with his face half covered with the collar of his lengthy coat. She smiled, his name shouted in an attempt to greet him.

He ignored her.

Used to the fact, she simply finished running up the angled bridge, and stood before him. She knew he didn't think much of her, and that she annoyed him, but she would like to see him after she delivered her 'gift'.

"Sasuke-kun! I have something to give you!" He simply grunted in answer. Well, at least he answered… "Could you look at me so I can give it to you?" He turned briefly, his onyx orbs catching her emerald gems. Feeling the snowball in her hand, she forced her body to move with all the speed she had in her, a.k.a. chakra enhanced, and went to toss the snow at him.

Too bad he was pelted in the side with five before she had a chance. He slipped from his position on the handrail, falling into a snowdrift in front of her. Her own snowball went flying from her hand and into the white oblivion that was the lake.

"HA HA HA! I GOT YOU, SASUKE-TEME!" she heard Naruto shout. Anger and fury spread through her system.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU THROW A SNOWBALL AT SASUKE-KUN! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

And when she finished, she felt something cold contact with her head. Turning and glaring, she was surprised to find Sasuke standing and brushing snow off his clothes and hands. "That," he smirked, his eyes shimmering in the reflection of the snow and sun, "was for trying to throw a snowball at me."

She stood speechless, before growling threateningly, scooping up snow in both hands and tossing the bundle at him. He simply chuckled as he dodged the snow.


	13. How

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirteen: How? (100)

Couple: _ShikaIno; Team Ten-centric_

A lazy genius.

A loud mouth.

A scrooge.

Three people of outstandingly different personalities, yet they were placed together in Asuma's care, thus labeled Team Ten.

So, how did it come to that the first two would fall in love and the third would find his own love in another cells member? How is it that they continued, even to this day, be friends and companions? How was it possible that the female didn't kill the porker, and the good-for-nothing became Chunin?

Because, just like many others, they had their on trials and tribulations to get over.

And they succeeded.


	14. Get It Yourself

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fourteen: Get It Yourself (185)

Couple: _NejiTen_

_As requested by: _Mikazuki no Miko

"Tenten. Grab me my bandages. That last spar left me with a scratch." Neji smirked at his female companion, a mischievous glint in his opalescent eyes.

The girl, who had started to walk over and retrieve his desired object, paused. She sneered at his bag and turned, busying herself with collecting her fallen weapons. "Get it yourself," she snapped.

He gracefully raised an eyebrow at her words, "Excuse me?" he asked, not shifting from his meditation.

Tenten glanced over at him, "You heard me. Get it yourself." She grabbed a kunai from the ground, "You might have excellent vision, but I didn't realize your hearing was impaired."

Neji's other eyebrow met its twin, "But you're already up," he stated, simply.

"So? I could be on top of Hokage Mountain; doesn't mean I'll toss you a rope."

He chuckled, and without a word, leaned over to his bag and grabbed his bandages, passing over Tenten as he did so. She gasped as he brushed against her. "You are so not playing fair!" she muttered.

Neji smiled at her, "You started this game of wills last night."


	15. Convenience PG:16

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifteen: Convenience (210)

Couple: _SasuSaku, with hints of NaruSaku and NaruHina _

_Warning: Another AU! GASP! FEAR IT! Oh, and before I forget, LIME! Citrus, omg what is she writing; LIME! Again, for the kids, they're, ummm, wrestling..._

_As resquested by: _NNNNN

When they were together, her stomach knotted and curled. It was reaching out to release its contents, trying to empty her of her nutrition. Sweat would break out, slipping from her forehead, down her temple, and grazing her neck. He would lick it away with a swift flick of his tongue.

It was wrong; she shouldn't be doing this. Not now, not then, not ever. But, she always went to him like a moth to the flame.

And she would return, back to Naruto, awaiting the day she could tell him.

She knew he had a mistress on the side, she had met her once. She was beautiful, her pearl eyes darting around, nervous of her reaction, purple hair flying. She had smiled at her, calming her, repeating the words that she was telling herself now.

'Everything will be fine if you look at it in a different light.'

Someone kill her for those words.

"_Sakura_." His voice was harsh, hissed out through his teeth. And never did her name sound so sweet.

"_Sasuke-kun_." She answered back, her own moan forcing itself to the surface.

They shouldn't be doing this, not with her husband at home, neck high in paperwork.

But, then again, their marriage _was_ a union of convenience.


	16. Peeping

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Sixteen: Peeping (200)

Couple: _slight one-sided SasuSaku_

_Warning: Careful, girls! This might happen to you!_

He had never truly put any thought into it. Rather, he had never let his thoughts run freely across such a restricted territory. He would prefer to be skinned alive then to think such _things_. He was the Uchiha heir, such _things_ never crossed his mind.

But, if that were true, then why was he pondering it?

Cocking his head to the side he briefly appreciated the sight before him, before turning red and straightening. _How could he?_ Deep breaths flowed in an out of him as tried to keep his mind from wondering…

That proved to be a fatal mistake.

The scent of blossoms and jasmine taunted his nose, causing him tilt his head to the side once more. He felt warmth spread across his cheeks. Cursing aloud, he jerked to his previous position, trying once again to ignore the sight.

Yeah, right.

He snorted, ridding himself of the smell of his teammate.

"Naruto," he muttered to the boy beside him who was staring, unabashedly, around the separating wall, "this is the last time you ever convince me to do this."

Naruto fluttered his hand at Sasuke, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever."

Sasuke grunted, before taking one more glance.


	17. Bandages and Goggles

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Seventeen: Bandages and Goggles (425)

Couple: _young NaruHina_

_Warning: THEY ARE SOOO CUTE!_

They avoided her, like the plague. They darted away, moving to side, steering away from her outstretched hand. She pleaded, begged, wished, prayed; she did everything, but nothing ever came of it. Until, one day, when she met him there.

He was no older then she was, slightly taller. She saw him at the academy every now and then, but they never spoke. She admired him silently. She smiled when he voiced his opinion, and clapped quietly to herself when he did something correct. She worried her lips when he was in trouble and she gave him her own cheer when he was up against something difficult.

She loved him at the tender age of seven and never did she speak of it.

And now he was walking beside the lake where she was. She squeaked in surprise when she saw him, dropping her jar full of water, awaiting for her to place small fish in its depths. It smashed against the hard rocks outlining the water, a single shard cutting deep into her calf. She cried out in pain, the heat of her blood trailing down her skin. It stung as air slapped at its edges. She was about to lean down and press a hand to ebb the flow of red, but paused when she heard him.

"You okay?" his blue eyes widened when he caught sight of her new wound. "Oh, wow. That's got to hurt!" He roughened his hair with his hands, walking towards her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her throat constricting, squeezing the words from her. He shrugged. "You want me to bandage this? I don't have real ones, but, I'm sure my headband will work." He removed the green wrapping from his head, and leaned down, swiftly wrapping the cloth around her calf. It kept slipping and he growled in frustration. She giggled softly at the pout he made, leaning forward and tying the knot herself.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." She whispered, "I-I promise to repay you."

"Nah, don't worry- HEY! How'd you know my name?" his look shouted suspicion, "Are you a stalker?"

She squeaked and fidgeted with the index fingers on both hands. "N-No."

"Then, who are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well! It was nice to meet you Hinata-chan! I'll see you around!" Naruto waved goodbye as he ran off.

Three days later he received his first package in the mail. Attached to it was a note, it was read simply as, 'Thank you'. And inside the box he found a pair of green goggles.


	18. Stay

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Eighteen: Stay (385)

Couple: _ShikaIno_

_Warning: For those mature enough to understand, please do. For the children reading this, they are simply having a, umm, slumber party?_

It was the only game she could ever hope to beat him at. Sure, dating the smart and lazy Shikamaru had its perks, but it also had its own share of pitfalls. For example, the fact she never won one game of chess, checkers, or Go against him. Ever. But now. Now she would put his genius to shame, with her own!

Please take the time to insert evil cackling here.

Her plan was simple enough; trick her Shikamaru into staying at her place for the night! Yes! It was flawless! She would have him come over for a nice dinner and then, she would distract him! It was brilliant! Ha! And they call him a genius! **She** was a master schemer!

After years of waiting! He would finally bow down to her!

So… Why was he two hours late?

She yawned as she once again reached across from her, picking up the lighter, and setting the candlewick alight once more. Her head rested on her hand, blonde hair pooled over shoulders, the once perfectly done style drooping, just like her eyelids. Just as she was about to pass out, the annoying buzzer of her apartment's intercom yanked her back to the world of the living. Grumbling, she lifted herself out of the chair and walked over to the small speaker. Pressing the white button, she tried to keep her voice calm.

"SHIKAMARU? WHERE IN ALL OF KONOHAGAKURE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

And she failed.

"Sorry, Ino." Used to his lazy drawl, she was taken by surprise at the rush in his voice. "The Hokage summoned me. I couldn't say no. I tried calling, but no one picked up." She stared speechless at the intercom. Shaking her head, she buzzed him in.

"Hurry up and get in here, door's unlocked." Her voice was tight and she could feel her brow furrow in thought. She didn't hear the phone ringing at all today. she was caught off in midthought by the sound of the door opening and closing, a ragged Shikamaru pulling off his sandals, barely taking the time to change into his slippers. "Shikama-" she was interrupted, her boyfriend's lips claiming hers in a heated embrace. When he released her mouth from his possessive hold, he smirked, eyes sparking to life.

"Can I stay the night?"


	19. Moonlight Dancing

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Nineteen: Moonlight Dancing (295)

Couple: _Any really, but it leans more to SasuSaku._

_He wasn't there, he would never be there._

She sighed, throwing a stone into the still water of the lake. The moon, its stolen rays bounced off the rippling liquid, shaking and quivering at her offensive behavior. Standing, she removed her sandals. Concentrating chakra to her feet, she stepped hesitantly onto the surface. The cold licked at her toes, but she ignored it.

_He stood her up, like always._

She leapt of the lake's top, towards the center, landing on her toes. Water splashed slightly, chilling her ankles. She spun once, dipping low so her fingertips brushed the waves. She twirled back into a standing position. Her left foot, stretched high above her. Her hands, now radiating blue with more of her chakra, pressed onto the water. Her leg slowly went down, on the opposite side of her, followed closely by the next. She stood straight once more.

_He wouldn't come, he left her there alone._

She spun, faster and faster. More water splashed, wetting her clothes, soaking her hair. And still, she twirled round and round. Quicker, faster, with haste. Nausea rose and she paused, her stomach clenching. She felt her left foot slip into the water, but she replaced the chakra so she stood on the surface once again. Dizzily, she wandered to the edge of the water.

_Why did she hurt herself, was he worth it?_

She gasped in surprise as a towel dropped on her head. It glowed in the moonlight and she looked around for the culprit. 'Who's there?' she asked.

'Dry off. It's late, you should've just went home.' His voice washed over her and she spun towards him, a smile on her lips, and tears in her eyes.

'You came.'

'Of course. I promised I would, didn't I?'


	20. Birthday Laments

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty: Birthday Laments (460)

Couple: _NaruHina_

_Warning: Sniff, sniff! I would hate Naruto if he ever did that to poor Hina-chan! But, luckily, he won't! Good thing, too!_

**Inspiration: **OCTOBER 10th IS NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY! THIS IS JUST FOR HIM! … AND HINATA.

He wasn't too sure if anyone would remember. He didn't speak about it much, always rambling on about different subjects like ramen and being the next Hokage. He preferred bickering with Sasuke then bringing up his sixteenth birthday. Knowing the group, they would all give heavily exaggerated sigh, before Sakura would let loose a can of kick-Naruto's-butt.

He grunted as he kicked a small stone off the bridge. It was only a mere five hours before his birthday would officially end. And, even though he had a team, he was all alone, like all the years past. He stepped away from the side of the bridge, letting a gruff snort escape from his mouth. Who cares about them, anyway? If they didn't want to celebrate his birthday after training, they could have at least wished him a nice birthday.

But, no-o, that was too good for Sasuke-teme. And if it was too good for him, you sure as heck knew Sakura wasn't going to say anything. And Kakashi-sensei. Well, he'd probably remember and send a birthday package three weeks too late. If he did remember, that is. You never knew with that Jonin.

"N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun?" The voice jerked him out of his musings, and he turned, finding himself brushing softly up against the younger Hyuuga from Team Ten. She blushed and hopped away a few feet, giving him some room to shift and look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean for it sound harsh like it did, he could tell she wasn't expected his snap. She cringed and fidgeted, an index finger delicately touching the bottom lip.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-I just wan-wanted to w-wish y-you a hap-happy birth-birthday. I-I'll l-leave ri-right n-n-now," her stutter worsen, a small tear dripping from her eyes. Naruto winced at the pain that entered his heart. He hadn't meant to hurt her, honestly. Now, if only he could get that out.

He gulped, before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Hinata-chan," her body tensed at his touch, but he didn't let go. He did quite the opposite, he stepped forward until all he could see was the top of her purple hair. "I'm the one who should apologize, it's my fault. I let my mind wander to a dangerous topic and I took it out on you. It was unfair, and I'm going to take you out and treat you to ramen as an apology. Okay?" He looked at her anxiously, awaiting her answer.

She glanced up, a small, shaky smile gracing her features, "I-I do-don't wa-want to imp-impose."

"GAH! YOU? IMPOSE? NEVER, HINATA-CHAN! YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bridge, missing the blush that appeared on the young Hyuuga's face.


	21. Predator

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-One: Predator (375)

Couple: _OroTsun_

_Warning: I've never ever even _thought_ of doing this pair so I'm sorry. Ironically, I think it's kind of cute… By the way, I don't really know much about the Sennin, so I'm letting my imagination run this one…_

_As requested by_: Mistress of Calamity

She had loved the feel of his hair through her fingers as she laid in the lea, flowers and herbs surrounding them. Now, she was waiting for the rest of the squad to arrive, this included Jiraiya and their sensei.

She had found him there, at the usual spot, a single slice apparent on his cheek. She never got the story from him when she asked, her eyes watching the blood trail down his abnormally pale skin. She grinned at him, pulling her bandages from the pouch on her waist, and slapped the square bandage to the cut, after spraying it with antiseptic. She secretly relished the wince, but not in a masochistic way. More like the fact she got him to drop that emotionless mask for just a moment.

Shoving the medicine back in the bag, she glanced around, searching for her other teammates. It was amusing and ironic that they always found themselves together, though he had not emotions of romance towards her. She classified it as a marked favor by the gods.

But that doesn't explain how she got to lay in the meadow, her hands in his hair. But that is simple. As she stood to get a better look, she tripped on a rock. Her hands had flown out in front of her in a normal human reaction, preparing for the fall. But, another cushioned her descent. So as Tsunade and Orochimaru tumbled down the _tall_ hill they were on, she clung to him, her air not being able to escape.

As they reached the bottom, the pent up scream released itself as laughter, her eyes twinkling in mirth. And when she calmed herself it was then she noticed the _odd_ position they were in, and the fact her hands were still entangled in the boy's midnight threads. What she _also_ noticed was that _his_ hands were in _her_ hair, his eyes predatory.

And the kiss that followed was hot and wet. Their fingers clawing at the scalps of the other.

In an instant they broke apart. They separated them selves with some difficulty, and Tsunade's cheeks were rosy in color.

"That never happened." Her teammate hissed, his tongue darting out to wipe his lips.

She only nodded in agreement.


	22. The Truth About Movies

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Two: The Truth About Movies (275)

Couple: _ShikaIno_

_As requested by:_ SasukeFanatic1

Shikamaru preferred to watch the clouds then a movie. So, what possessed him to agree to going with Ino to a chick flick?

Oh, yeah, to shut her up.

So that explained why he sat in the back of the theatre, ignoring the girl on the screen confess her love to her crush, who immediately took her in his arms, and admitted his own feelings. Shikamaru groaned as his stomach lurched at the stupidity.

"Oh, Shika-kun, that is so romantic!" his teammate wailed, her eyes watering at the movie. She wiped at the tears with a handkerchief.

"You think so?" he asked, lamely. His eyes were threatening to close, and that was never any good.

"OF COURSE! I mean, I would love for a guy to wrap me in his arms and hug me ad whisper soft words of love and comfort in my ear. Then he would lean in slowly, his lips taking mine in a sweet, passionate hold. It would be so sweet!" she cooed, clapping her hands together and leaning against them with the side of her face. "It would be bliss!"

Shikamaru ignored her.

"And I desperately hope my darling Uchiha-san would be willing to do it."

The laze jumped, turning towards his teammate, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE OVER HIM!" he shouted, earning him a few 'shh's from the crowd.

Ino smiled, "I was only seeing if you were paying attention, Shika-kun."

The genius of an IQ over 200 was dumb-founded, speechless. "The he-"

"Shh, let's just watch the movie." Ino smirked, taking advantage of his state to wrap her fingers through the boys. "Then we'll discuss the future."


	23. Latenight Betting

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Three: Late-Night Betting (455)

Couple: _NejiTen_

_As requested by: _NejixTenten

Her horizontal strike was easily deflected, as well as her vertical. And when she dropped to the ground, her right leg straight, as she spun to perform a sweeper was just as quickly dodged. She heard a growl, not knowing it came from her own throat. She spun out the rest of the way, making it to her feet in a split second. But that was the second he needed.

He came at with a lunge, of which she danced back from, her footing uneasy in the slush the snow and freezing rain made. Mud splashed and she ducked beneath the fist headed towards her. She noticed the knee coming for her, and threw herself to the side, catching herself on her left hand and flipping to her feet.

Earth dripped from her hair, turning the dirt brown dark. Auburn eyes glinted in the dark, intent on the attacking shinobi. She guarded against the left blow with her right forearm, and gripped the wrist of the right. Thrusting her body into his, she sent the enemy flying a short distance. He chuckled as he landed, his momentum sliding him back in a spray of ground and snow.

"Very good, Tenten." His voice was low, seductive, alluring. Like a basilisk's eyes. "Now, enough child's play!" Kunai whipped the air, the whistling of string not far behind. She concentrated chakra to her feet, and in a last ditch effort, jumped into the air. She somersaulted over the enemy, her own shuriken out and ready to be used. As she passed overhead, she threw them with a flick of the wrist, not surprised when he jumped free of the weapons.

Landing she watched him, searching for any signs that would dictate his next move. What happened next shocked her. She found herself on the ground, the cold slush finding its way through her clothing, staining the fabric. "N-NEJI! WHAT THE-" she stopped as he thrust a blade next to her ear, slicing a single thread of hair. She stared at him wide eyed, not understanding the situation. Had it been any other shinobi, she would have activated the small blade that was hidden in the sole of her shoe and slammed it into his lower regions.

But, this was Hyuuga Neji, she couldn't do that!

"I win."

Tenten growled, "Only because I let you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

He smirked in response, "I still claim my prize."

The girl sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"This." And his lips were on hers, possessive, hot, moist, perfect. She melted with the kiss, the cold of the ground no longer bothering her. When he released her for air, she smiled up at him.

"We'll have to do lots more late-night betting."


	24. As Drunk as Skunks

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Four: As Drunk as Skunks (440)

Couple: _NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno_

_Warning: They aren't underage, but some implied alcoholic beverages consumed._

_Song: _Bring Me to Life _by _Evanescence

"_Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become_!" He sighed. He didn't know how the girls had done it, but, somehow, the three had dragged Hinata up there with them, and now…

He tipped his drink down his throat, the liquid burning as it fell to his stomach. Dropping the glass to the table, his opalescent eyes searched over the other members of their party. The Uchiha and Nara were just as bored as he was; only the blonde seemed thoroughly impressed with the girls' singing.

Their off-tune singing.

Their _drunken_ off-tune singing.

He scratched at the bandages wrapping his forehead, his hitai-ate at home for the evening. Standing with a gruff sound, he made his way over to the stage as the girls started on their next song. Something to do with a chicken. Whatever. "Tenten!" he snapped, glaring at the chestnut haired girl. She grinned at him, giving him a pose very similar to Gai's and Lee's.

"Hey, Neji! Lookin' good in those pants. Didn' know you's be into leather!" She ran her fingers through her loosened hair, the wavy locks swaying gently. She hiccupped as she walked over to the edge of the stage. "You goin' to tells me to gets off now?" she asked with a childish pout, her lower lip protruding obscenely.

"Yes."

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling insanely as she leapt to her feet. "I dun wanna!" she shouted, running back to the other females waiting for her.

He grunted as he jumped onto the stage, following her into the group of laughing and drunken girls. "You're drunk. Now, come on, Tenten. You too, Hinata-sama." He looked behind him to find the other young men hopping onto the platform, intent on getting their girlfriends before they made themselves _too_ much of a fool. Naruto was literally dragging Shikamaru. Sasuke reached him first.

"Just go for Tenten," he said, staring at the pink-haired Jonin dancing to a new song. "We'll get our own." Neji scoffed, before taking the lead and tackling his former teammate to the ground. She squealed in excitement, before passing out in his arms. He rolled his eyes, watching as the others grabbed their appropriate girls. Naruto calmly took Hinata into his arms, leading her away, when she fainted; Shikamaru had just stood there until Ino collapsed; and Sasuke had knocked Sakura out.

It seemed that all four of them were going to have to carry the girls' home.

To quote Shikamaru, how _troublesome_.


	25. Just a Kiss

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Five: Just a Kiss (310)

Couple: _SasuSaku_

_Warning: slightly different take on the basic plot. For one, Sasuke never left. And by doing so, he consummated his relationship with Sakura, thus, this drabble… YAY!_

It was just a kiss, something so simple. So absolutely stupid; something that, at this very moment made him want to run for the first time in his life. He watched as she leaned in closer, her eyes sliding shut as she descended.

He gulped, his eyes widening. It was too much, he was going to die from the anxiety. His own eyelids slipped closed, blocking him from the sight of the pink-haired chunin. Now that his black coals were hidden, he could feel a soothing presence wash over him. Tipping forward, he let his lips press against hers.

They pulled back an inch after a second, before they once again met, bliss blossoming in their bodies. Happiness.

Blood.

His eyes shot open and he ripped himself from the girl in front of him. She smirked wickedly, waving the bloodied kunai in front of his face. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, you couldn't have thought I would forgive you so easily. I said I would kill for you, even if that meant I had to kill you." Her emerald eyes glinted yellow in the impending darkness. "I'll never let you go… Sasuke-kun. My Sasuke-kun."

He awoke with a start, his breathing heavy. He was panting as he glanced to his left. A shift in the navy covers, and a shock of rose interrupted the expanse of blue. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice, her hair jutting out at all angles. "Did you have another dream?"

He grunted, "More like a nightmare."

She smiled, fatigue written as clear as day on her face. "Don't worry, we'll find Orochimaru and kill him, okay? Just, try and get some sleep. Here," she reached over and softly rubbed at his mark, "I'll massage this 'til you drop off."

"Aa." He muttered, laying back down on his stomach as his wife gently soothed his cursed flesh.


	26. Whipped

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Six: Whipped (335)

Couple: _NaruHina, suggested SasuSaku_

_Warning: None, really. No spoilers, no nothing._

She enjoyed the sight of the fist cloud of smoke coming from the chimney of a cottage. She smiled under the porcelain mask, painted red, resembling a cat. Her opalescent eyes could be seen through the slits in the white, and they shined in the moon like a true felines. No pupils and soft, strange for a human and an ANBU operative, but, she was a strong contradiction to her family anyway.

Nodding to the squad behind her, her eyes widened at the sight of a fox in the group. She hadn't noticed him coming, why had he come? "Fox," she murmured, gesturing to the ANBU. He, as apparent from his build, leapt in front of her, and she scowled, though not visible through the mask. She waved the others away. "Naruto-kun," she hissed, her hands clenching into fists, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled softly, slipping the porcelain from his face. His bright blue eyes shined in the rays of the setting sun. She followed his suit, pulling the cat from her. "Well, Hinata-chan, I just wanted to watch."

She scoffed, before grinning lightly, "Naruto-kun, you're the Hokage now, if they find out you slipped off to accompany me on a mission, the general might have me discharged."

"Don't worry, he won't. I promise. Sasuke wouldn't do that. Not while Sakura is pregnant, he'd never hear the end of it." Naruto laughed slightly, "I never imagined Sasuke-teme as whipped, it's amusing."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata's voice was full of exasperation. "You have to go back, Konoha needs you more."

He looked at her, pleading, "Please, let me help. I promise I'll be good, just… I want a little break. All that paperwork…" he shivered at the memory of the mountain of scrolls he had left behind.

She sighed, wearily, "Alright, you can stay, Naruto-kun, but," she replaced the mask, "You have to be careful, deal?"

He nodded, slipping his own fox mask on, "Yes, Hinata-chan!"

"And Sasuke's whipped?" she teased, jumping away.

"HEY! NOT FAIR!"


	27. A Sequel to Drabble 24

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Seven: Sequel to Drabble 24 (385)

Couple: _SasuSaku_

_Warning: ………… I want you to know, I never usually _do_ sequels, but…­­ **scorpion05** gave me a PLOT BUNNY! NO! Drabbles aren't supposed to have plots! … Well, I guess it's alright, I did need _something_ for Halloween, and here it is!_

**Inspiration and Dedication to**: scorpion05

Her brain was trying to rip its way out of her skull via her eyes. Her stomach tried to retreat into itself, thus causing whatever was in it to roll back up her esophagus. It was by sure will of wanting to reach the bathroom on time that kept it delayed.

Rushing into the small room, she continually hurled into the porcelain of the toilet. When the heaves dulled and all she was left with was the acidic burn of her throat and the small tumbling of her stomach, only then did she realize something held her hair back, and was rubbing soothing circles across the expanse of her skin. She groaned, looking back at the placate Uchiha, the urge to throttle him intense.

Headache still there, as well as the excruciating twinge, yes, she was exaggerating,at the joint between her neck and shoulder told her all that needed to be said. "Sasuke-kun," she hissed, using the back of her hand to wipe sweat and bile from her lips, "Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't _kill_ you!"

He smirked, softly letting her pink tresses fall, smoothing them. "One, I held your hair back as you puked. Two," he smirked, planting a soft kiss to the charmingly wide forehead of hers, "I love you."

She sighed in bliss, "And the third?" she asked dreamily, eyes fluttering shut as he neared her.

His lips brushed her earlobe and a soft tremor went through her. "Three," he whispered, "Because you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Sakura blanched. The nerve of that conceited, no-good, slimy, insignificant DIRTBAG! How could she _ever_ love him? She growled as she pushed him away from her with all the strength in her arms. Which wasn't much with her being hung over, but enough to get him away from her.

He sighed as he caught himself before he tipped over, "That's what you get for drinking so much at that Halloween party."

"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED ME!" And without much clarity in her pounding mind, she tackled him to the floor of the bathroom. "AND YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!" She raised a fist, Sasuke started squirming under her, never truly put in a position like this. "NOW PAY!"

Sasuke's yelp woke the neighborhood, followed by Sakura's call of war.


	28. Family Gathering

Poppycock 

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Eight: Family Gathering (230)

Couple: _future NaruHina_

_Warning: None, really. It's kind of cutesy if you ask me, but I'm kind of grasping at straws on ideas… Plus, I'm busy writing a _true_ chapter fiction. Be sure to read it when I upload it!_

_As requested by: Uzumaki-Girl_

_Byakugan!_

The veins around her eyes pulsed at the influx of chakra, her vision strengthening. She could see the trees turn a lighter shade at the sudden change in her ability to see, but she ignored them. She was searching for something else.

"AKITO!" she shouted, heading through the forest, searching for her son. A bright yellow in the distance behind her made her smile. "AKITO!" she turned, catching the eight-year-old around the waist as he flung himself at her.

"'Kaa-san! 'Kaa-san! I hid really well, didn't I?" The blonde scamp asked, pupil-less blue eyes grinning up at her. Whiskered cheeks were curled upward at the force of his smile.

"Yes, sweetie, that was excellent," Hinata encouraged, laughing lightly as the boy cheered at her enthusiasm. He was just like his father…

Speaking of which…

With her bloodline still activated, she noticed a second patch of yellow creeping up on the two. Pressing a finger to her lips, she winked at her son, who in turned, snickered at her plan.

So, when Naruto popped out of the bush behind his wife, intending to scare her, he let out a small shriek as she turned, two fingers pointed at his forehead. It was actually quite a girly squeak, and the result was his family laughing at him. "Oh, yeah," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Real nice, you two."


	29. Tenten's New Weapon

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Twenty-Nine: Tenten's New Weapon

Pairing: _NejiTen_

_Warning: Some mild insinuations, but nothing too bad…_

**As requested by: Nyteness**

"No."

"Aw, come on."

"No."

"Please? It's just a little training."

"No."

"Neji," she whined, drawing out the last vowel, "Please?"

"No."

She pouted, "Fine! I'll just ask Lee." She stopped, an evil smirk splitting her face. "And after that," she started leaning down to his ear, "We could…" she finished the rest in a low whisper.

"NO!" he hissed, standing. Gripping her wrist, he dragged her closer. "Listen to me, Tenten. You will never even _think_ like that again! Understand? If you are going to train, it's with me." He paused, realizing the implications his words held.

Tenten's smirk broadened, "Thanks, Neji! Let me just get my weapon!"

Neji grumbled darkly as she fumbled through her bag. "Can it actually be classified as a weapon?" He eyes the length of leather that was being extracted.

"Yes. A whip is a _very_ handy tool."

"Wonderful…"


	30. Appalled

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty: Appalled (295)

Pairing: _ShikaIno_

_Warning: None…_

**As requested by: Invader Hog**

She sighed softly as she rested the last sequin shirt in the cardboard box. It was time.

Standing, Ino fished around in her shorts for the key to the apartment, finally hooking her finger on the metal hoop and withdrawing it. It jingled loudly from the connecting metal. She searched out the key that had the yellow band around it, slowly pulling it from the holder. As she walked past the kitchen, she sat it on the counter.

Lifting the box she had just finished packing, she stepped out into the hallway. She looked to her left silently, a few stray tears falling from her cheeks. "I'm finished, Shikamaru." She was uncharacteristically quiet and the brown-haired boy noticed.

The Nara shook his head, before reaching over and pulling the box from her arms. If she was going to go against character, he might as well do so as well. It was his fault she was being thrown out. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked in his normal lazy drawl.

She shook her head, "No."

"Come with me then. Stay at my apartment."

"That's not morally right." Ino protested.

He glared at her over his shoulder, "I have _every_ right to demand you live with me."

Ino snorted indignantly, "Oh, really?" she asked. "How so?"

"It's my baby you're carrying."

The sixteen-year-old female looked down at her stomach, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. "They were appalled," she murmured, remembering when she told her parent's the news. "They were shocked and appalled…"

Shikamaru scoffed, dropping her possessions to the floor. He turned and swallowed her frail form in a tight hug, feeling her warmth. "It's alright, we don't need them."

She nodded absently, pressing herself closer to his body. "I love you."


	31. Rain

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-One: Rain (145)

Pairing: _NaruHina_

_Warning:Uh, well, all I can say is, uh, well… I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM! _

**As requested by: ayuka-chan**

Evaporation, condensation, precipitation.

It was how she was _supposed_ to look at the rain. A simple scientific phenomenon. But, when she was with this man, it wasn't the same.

Beautiful, breath-taking, wonderful.

It wasn't the same and it would never be. He made her open her eyes in another way, making her see _beyond_ the bloodline. Into life, friends, love.

It wasn't long into their relationship she soon learned that the words she said weren't going to be looked down on.

Her stuttering slowly came to an end.

Even further into their relationship, she realized that when they shared a bed, it wasn't something shameful or wrong. It was beautiful, breath-taking, and wonderful.

Like the rain he taught her to see…

_Thank you, Naruto_, Hinata thought absently one night, curled underneath his arm. _For everything._

The rain was soft as it dripped onto the window.


	32. Secrets

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Two: Secrets (315)

Pairing:_ NejiTen_

_Warning: After this, I don't know when the next time I'll be updating. Keep the reviews and requests rolling!_

**As requested by: CherryBlossomGirl02**

He grunted in reply when she asked him to spar, but had willingly stood to do so. To be terribly honest, the only two things that made him actually respond were training and Tenten.

But he would never tell, it was his secret.

When she kissed him the first time, fireworks went off in his head. The heat within him erupted and he took out his passion and anger on the weapon's mistress. It proved to him that he couldn't be trusted with this female, lest he do something he would regret. Like falling in love.

But he would never tell, it was his secret.

After a few months of hidden kisses and silent caresses, he found himself in his room. Alone. With her. It didn't take five minutes before the two were shredding off each others clothing; begging, wishing, wanting more to the relationship that was theirs.

But when asked, he never told. It was _their_ secret.

During an A-class mission Team Gai had received, he learned that maybe secrets weren't enough. Almost losing her as she protected his blind spot, the place that, other than the Sound-nin, Kidoumaru, she could detect. So as he ran, her limp form in his arms, he ignored the kunai and shuriken that dug into his flesh, his goal of getting her out of there more important.

But, when he realized he loved her, he never told. It was once again, _his_ secret.

The two left the hospital on the same day, and, disobeying the doctor's orders, went straight to training. Steel flew in every direction, flesh ripped, and clothing shred. Sweat dripped from both their brows when she finally called for a break. Leaning up against a tree, he kept his gaze on her.

'What?'

'Marry me.'

He wouldn't let her just be a memory of his.

When she agreed, he knew she didn't want to either.


	33. Blood

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Three: Blood (280)

Pairing: _dark_ _SasuSaku_

Warning: _Tired of all the vampire fics where Sasuke is the blood-sucker, I have decided that it is time for Sakura to get in on the lime-light. So here it is, a vampire fic with Sakura as the vampire!_

The darkness was swallowing him, the cold crackling down his spine. The pain in his neck was excruciating and the way her arms felt around him was intensely satisfying. The soft press of her flesh, the slight warmth of his body turning her ashy skin a lush golden. He let out a soft sigh, feeling the sweet nectar of his life seeping from him, into her.

"Sa... kura..." he murmured, pressing ever closer to her body. He was feverish, but the feeling was leaving him, being replaced with something less inviting, something more...

Frigid.

Her lips pulled away from him and he blinked at her, eyes dulled with the lack of blood flowing through his veins. His heart raced, he wasn't sure if it was from her recent feeding or from the intensity of her stare. "Sa... kura..." he whispered, his pale lips brushing across the base of her throat as she pulled him closer.

"_Drink, Sasuke. Be with me forever,_" she commanded. She gasped loudly as he tore into her neck with a ferocious aggression, with strength a man in his state shouldn't have. He suckled at the new taste, the bitter metallic that smoothed over his tongue. The muscle dipped out of his mouth, running lightly over the wound he had made. Her breath hitched, and in a moment of bliss, she dragged her fingernails through his dark hair.

"_Sasuke..._" she mumbled into his black locks, running her hands over his scalp to ease the pain. "_That's enough for now, beloved._" And he pulled back, the red on his mouth so dark it was almost black. "_Welcome to my world._"

He never saw the light of day again.


	34. Name

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Four: Name (265)

Pairing: _ShikaIno_

Warning: _It's kind of sad, but it's based off a true life event. My mom's friend lost her baby girl in her second trimester, and today's her first birthday. So, happy birthday Erika._

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word…_"

Shikamaru grunted as his eyes slowly opened at the singing coming from the room across the hall. The space beside him was empty, cooling from the latent heat of its previous occupant. As he slowly sat up, his bare back pressing against the stiff wood of the backboard, he looked out at the bright light that shone through the crack of the bedroom door.

Making his way out of the bed, he shivered at the shock of the freezing contact of his foot and the floor. Scratching his hip as he walked away from the warmth of the covers, the laze fully opened the door. Walking straight into the room that his wife was in, he felt his heart lurch at the sight of the blonde woman curled into a fetal position in the rocking chair, absently rubbing her flat stomach.

"Ino…" he murmured softly, watching as a tear fell from her eye.

"Why, Shikamaru?" she answered quietly, not quite in the mortal realm, her eyes reflecting some distant thought.

He sighed, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the woman. "I don't know," he said, repeating the answer that he always gave. No matter how many times his wife asked, pleaded, and begged for a different response; he couldn't give it to her.

"Shika…" Ino whimpered, pressing into his hold, more hot tears fell from her slate eyes. "Her name…"

Shikamaru pulled his head from her shoulder. "You've decided then?"

"Yes. Her name is Inoko. Nara Inoko."

His lip twitched into a smile. "It's a good name."


	35. Warm

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Five: Warm (210)

Pairing: _NejiTen_

Warning: _After so many angsty/depressing/heart-wrenching drabbles, I offer to all, an overly-sappy one! Congrats! Merry Christmas!_

_As requested by:_ **Tenten-chan23**

She swirled the eggnog in her glass absently, staring dreamily at the decorated tree she had just finished putting together. An odd assortment of ornaments and brightly colored garland draped over the green branches, lights flashing as seconds ticked by.

Draining the drink in her hand, she lifted the star, the last touch. Carefully making her way up the step-ladder, she reached out, lightly balancing the tree-topper on the highest stem. The fake plastic of the needles scraped her arms, but she ignored the aggravation, admiring her handiwork.

All in all, it was quite a handsome tree.

Descending the ladder, she took a step backwards. She stiffened as she came in contact with something solid. Her glass, filled with the creamy drink once again, entered her view and she grinned as she took it in hand. "Thanks, Neji," Tenten murmured, feeling an arm snake around her waist and his chin gently settling on her shoulder. His deep breaths fluttered over the skin of her collar-bone and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" The Hyuuga asked, rubbing her stomach with the hand still wrapped around her.

As Tenten snuggled into the warmth of his chest, her back burning with the heat their bodies created, she shook her head. "Not anymore…"

He chuckled.


	36. Fortune

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Six: Fortune (475)

Pairing: _prospective!NaruHina; SasuSaku_

Warning: FLUFF ALERT! Potential OOCness abounds!

_"The love of your life is right in front of your eyes."_

Naruto pursed his lips, what was that supposed to mean? This "_Chimese_" restaurant that Team Seven and the other members of the Rookie Nine were forc-_invited_ to go to in order to celebrate the New Year, had been nothing really exciting. Actually, it was quite boring. But, when the waiters came out with a silver platter with crescent-shaped cookies, the girl's had screamed in excitement.

He heard a small gasp from across from him. Blinking, he looked up. The smallest kunoichi at the table held a small piece of white in her hands, her opalescent orbs wide. At the same time he raised an eyebrow, the girl lifted her gaze.

Their eyes connected.

Naruto jerked at the sudden surge that ran through him. The electrical impulse scared him, and he was sure, if it hadn't already been spiked, his hair would be standing on end. He swallowed harshly, a sudden lump in his throat. His cheeks flamed and he jerked his head to the side.

Later that night, as the team's were waving good-bye, he casually walked over to the purple-haired Genin. "Hey, Hinata-chan."

She yelped at his sudden presence, but, dutifully, turned. "Y-Yes, Na-Naruto-k-kun?"

He felt the warmth return to his cheeks, but he held out his fortune anyway. "I don't get this." Her timid fingers pulled the white strip from his grip.

Hinata looked troubled, "Y-You ca-can't read i-it?"

"No, that's not the problem." His cerulean gaze eyed her, "Sakura-chan said that fortune's always come true. And you were sitting in front of me and all… So, I was…" He could feel the blush run from his face to his neck. And from the looks of the Hyuuga heiress, she wasn't faring too well either. "I… Well, I was wondering… If somehow, I don't know… Would you like to get some… Some Ramen… Together? If you… If you want." It seemed stuttering was a trait passed through all humans.

Hinata's face colored to a bright crimson, but, not wanting to upset her object of infatuation, she nodded.

Naruto smiled, "Okay. Then, I guess I'll see you around!" And like the dogs of Hades were on his heels, the foxboy dashed out of the restaurant.

Elsewhere, Sakura grinned. "Well," she murmured to her fellow conspirator, "That went rather well."

Sasuke snorted, "Why'd we have to help that idiot?"

She pouted, "Because, it's a brand-new year. And New Years' deserve new chances at love!"

The Uchiha stared at her through the corner of his eye, "You're an idealist."

She smiled brightly, twining her fingers with his, "And you wouldn't have it any other way."

He grunted, but didn't say anything. That is, until a thought popped in his mind. "How did you manage to give them the same fortune?"

"That's my secret."


	37. Together

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Seven: Together (130)

Pairing: _Iruka/Anko_

Warning: _Err- I really ain't for this pairing, hence the crappiness of the drabble, but I wanted to get the request out of the way._

As requested by: Sirius183 

Her forte was being loud.

His forte was being astute.

She enjoyed the bleeding of her victims.

He enjoyed teaching his students.

Anko admitted to admiring his silent strength on the rare moments she saw him.

Iruka admitted that he enjoyed being her presence. It reminded him so much of his surrogate son.

The Jonin loved the way his hands felt on her skin, the warmth brushing away the pain of the curse seal placed on her skin.

The Chunin loved the way her body reacted to his caresses, the softest moans coming from her throat.

It was only fate when the two came together in the final battle, both against the same man that had imprisoned, tortured, and nearly killed her multiple times.

And it was together they fell.


	38. Tomatoes

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Eight: Tomatoes (140)

Pairing: _slight SasuSaku_

Warning: _Aw, look, I did another fluffy one. Goodness, after all this sweetness, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a cavity. I want my ANGST!_

He enjoyed the crisp bite of the fruit in his hand. The juice trickled down his lips and slid over the slight curve of his jaw-line. His tongue flicked out to taste the wayward liquid. Truly, this was a gift from God.

"Ew, Sasuke-kun! Use a napkin!" Her voice cracked his vision in millions of pieces.

Turning to Sakura, the girl that had scorned him, he narrowed his eyes. She laughed lightly, grabbing a white cloth from a pile to her left. Reaching across the pile of dozing children, she wiped at the sticky wetness. "I swear, Sasuke-kun, you are worse then Naruto with Ramen."

"Shut up," he muttered, snatching the napkin and running it over his mouth.

She continued to giggle at his expense. "You and your tomatoes, I'll never understand."

He turned as red as his favorite food.


	39. Kyuubi

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Thirty-Nine: Kyuubi (100)

Pairing: _none_

Warning: _CRACK!tastic! Plain, pure, and white crack!_

She was starting to get annoyed. Not only was she trapped in this cage, but to have all those 'outside' continue to classify her as _that_… IT WAS UNSPEAKABLE.

It was because of their narrow-mindedness that she attacked anyway.

But, no-o, no one asks her.

She sighed. Just because she had a bit of a rough voice she was thereby classified as a male.

The fox rested her head on her paws and glared out through the bars. To make things worse, she was rooming with a Ramen-enthusiast. A boy, no doubt.

Kyuubi groaned, "I'm a female, for Pete's sake…"


	40. Consoling

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty: Consoling (265)

Pairing: _FRIENDSHIP!SasuNaru_

Warning: _None, really. Alcohol consumed. It's up to you if they're of age or not._

**As requested by**: _Angel449_

The alcohol was a simple way to treat one's wounds. A simple way to drown out the past and ignore the future. It was his way of covering the newly festering scars lacerated on his heart.

Naruto downed the drink, dismissing the sympathetic sigh of the waitress. Pity; something he wasn't too sure he understood or not.

The sound of something sitting beside him. At the realization of his new companion, the blonde smirked, amusedly. "So, what do _you_ want?"

The dark-haired ex-avenger waved to the owner of the aforementioned sigh, ordering a strong drink. "Sakura told me you would be here," he said, as if that explained everything.

"And you found it in your heart to come and console me? Oh, Sasuke, your newest display of emotion fills me with joy." The slurred response didn't go without the Uchiha noticing.

"Hn."

Naruto's grin was sloppy, "Now _there's_ the prick we all know and loathe!"

Sasuke looked at him, his dark eyes taking in the faint tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks. "This isn't like you. Finish your drink and go home."

"Why?"

"Because this is nothing to wallow in. You'll just have to work on Hiashi. He'll _eventually_ come around."

The blonde looked at his companion, then, an all-knowing smile came to his whiskered face, "So, Sasuke-teme, as _inspirational_ as that was, mind telling me who told you to say it?"

The Sharingan user hid the nice flush that appeared to his cheeks behind a swallow of his drink. "…Sakura…"

Naruto laughed with a new-found joy. "Well, tell her I say 'thanks'."

"…Hn."


	41. When Situations Call

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-One: When Situations Call (310)

Pairing: _slight NejiTen_

Warning: _None. However, I do feel loved. I passed the one-hundred review marker. Guess what that means! I'll be posting a _real_ (read: multi-chaptered, over one-thousand words per chapter) fiction! Thanks to all who reviewed!_

"Do you smell something?"

The words jerked Tenten from her homework, her mind ripped away from the integration of exponential functions, and turned to the boy next to her. "What was that now?" she asked, not hearing what he said over logarithms and constants.

"Do you smell something?" Neji repeated, returning to his own calculus.

The girl lifted her nose in the air and took a distinctive sniff. Her eyes widened as her mind placed the scent, "OH, NO!" she shouted, jumping to her feet. "THE RAMEN!" Racing into the kitchen, she pushed more weight onto her heels, and slid to the front of the stove. As she turned off the range and stirred the simmering meal, she turned to see her boyfriend chuckling lightly over his math.

Irritated, she tossed a noodle at him. Unfortunately, for him that is, he had his head down so he didn't notice the pale food land in his hair.

Tenten let out a giggle, her face red as she tried to suppress the urge to, as her English teacher says, 'hoot like an owl'. However, the soft snicker didn't escape Neji's attention. The teen looked up, and with his movement, the ramen slipped from the top of his head to his forehead.

"You threw food at me?" he asked, pulling the noodle from his hair. "Very mature."

She scoffed, "You were laughing at me? Very mature." Her sarcasm, once again, did not go without attention.

He smirked at her, standing from their piles of school. Entering the small kitchen, he waited for her to finish draining some liquid from the pot. "So, you enjoy wasting food?"

She shook her head, dumping the contents of the meal into a bowl, "Not particularly, no." She turned, the ramen still on the counter. "But when the situation calls for it, I dare not to ignore it."


	42. Chocolates

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Two: Chocolates (430)

Pairing: _ShikaIno_

Warning: _Well, SasuSaku dominated Halloween, NejiTen had Christmas, now, we move on to the next major holiday. Valentines!_

Chocolate was a treat every female in Konoha (minus a select few) knew how to make.

Don't ask how to make it, every woman had their own secret.

Including, but not limited to, Yamanaka Ino.

Every year, for three days, the young blonde would hole up inside the home/business, practicing and perfecting her recipe. And, every year, it _always_ came out better then before.

This year was no different.

Wiping at the perspiration that dripped from her forehead, thirteen-year-old Ino breathed a sigh of accomplishment. She had wrapped the last plastic package with a green ribbon.

Finished, she ran through the list of important male shinobi's that she was going to deliver the chocolates to. "Let's see," she murmured, pulling a notebook from her apron's pocket. "Asuma-sensei, Choji, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei, and…" She eyed the last, and second-largest (Choji would always receive the biggest) bag of sweets. A wistful smile tugged at her lips, "And Shikamaru."

Pulling a basket from under the sink, she gently placed the chocolates in its depths.

Walking from her home, she waved good-bye to her mother who was at the counter. It was time to deliver the treats.

It took a grand total of eight hours to hand the second-to-last package to her 'pleasantly plump' partner. Hailing an 'Enjoy', she whistled as she skipped, her favorite Chunin's own chocolate in her basket.

Reaching the Nara home, which, coincidentally, wasn't fair from her own, she knocked (read: _pounded_) on the door. Of course, it was her father's friend's wife. Smiling sweetly, she inquired of her missing cellmate's whereabouts.

Apparently, but not surprisingly, he was still in bed.

Angry, the blonde brushed pass the older woman. Up the stairs and she ignored the closed door. Slamming it open, she found her boyf- err, best _male_ friend sprawled out on his futon, snoring. She huffed, "Shikamaru! Quit faking it! We both know you don't snore when you sleep!" That was a lie, but hey, sleeping people don't know what they do…

Right?

The boy grumbled under his breath, before turning slightly to look out the corner of his eye, "What?"

"I got your chocolates!" she answered cheerfully, pulling out the red-ribboned plastic.

"Leave'um on the dresser."

She felt her mouth twitch, "SHIKAMARU, GET YOUR LAZY BUM-BUTT UP!"

He muttered and cursed as he pulled himself up. "Fine, fine. Troublesome girl."

Her smile was bright as she rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know you like it!" she shouted, placing a quick peck on his cheek. "Happy Valentine's!"

The Chunin went red.


	43. Kunoichi Guidelines

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Three: Kunoichi Guidelines (240)

Pairing: _None. Tenten-centric_

Warning: _A serious change of pace now. I know that I haven't done a true NaruHina in awhile, but this little bunny most _certainly_ **did not** do Hinata-chan any justice. So, onwards!_

Kunoichi Set_: 1 of 4:_ Tenten

A kunoichi was to adapt under all circumstances.

_The hot feel of the man's breath was sickening, but the emotion did not play on her white face. Coal-darkened eyes fluttered demurely, the thick lashes framing sensual dark eyes. Bedroom eyes._

A kunoichi was to _always_ keep her identity hidden; a secret.

_She laughed in amusement at the older man's joke, lightly brushing her hand against his bare chest. He grinned at her, before wrapping a hand on her wrist and rolling over on top of her. It was time to play._

A kunoichi was to play her part; there was no room for error.

_He slept now, tired and sated. Spent. She slid her hands through her dark hair, stopping when the wavy locks ended. In her hand was a well hidden senbon. The metal needle dripped in poison. It was her turn._

A kunoichi was to complete her mission without hesitation.

_It slid into the unconscious man's neck with sickening ease. Blank eyes turned to the moon, counting the seconds. Ninety passed and the man was choking. One-hundred and twenty, he was frothing and bleeding out of his mouth. At two-hundred, he passed from the world with a groan. Her job was done._

A kunoichi was to understand her place in the village she served.

_It was well past noon when she passed through the gates to the village. Her mind was worn and her body was fatigued. She felt more like a lump of clay with every step. However, she had to report to the Godaime. The porcelain mask felt like a bitter weight. But, she was home._


	44. Heaven

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Four: Heaven (155)

Pairing: _None. Hinata-centric_

Warning: _Never ever watch _Kiss of the Dragon_ and then write, you get _**weird**_ideas. Hence, this drabble._

Kunoichi Set_: 2 of 4:_ Hinata

The warm silk that swathed her body was an interesting change to the coarse fabric her family was famous for.

Running a dainty hand over the smooth cloth, she traced the outline of details and extravagant designs. Her purple hair tumbled over one shoulder, softly framing her chin and brushing her collar-bone.

Sound came from outside the room and the female stood, the end of the yukata hardly brushing the tops of her thighs. As the shoji was drawn back, a drunken fool stumbled through the entrance. She smiled serenely, "Welcome to heaven."

The man gave her a goofy grin, "'Dis iz Hezen?" He stared at her opalescent eyes, "Arez you an anzel?" he slurred.

"…An angel…" she murmured…

Was she?

He never saw the kunai slide over his throat and the blood that spew from him covered the lovely silk yukata.

No, not now. Not ever.

She was the embodiment of Death.

A kunoichi.


	45. Moments Like These

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Five: Moments Like These (300)

Pairing: _None. Sakura-centric_

Warning: _Yay! Another one done. So far, this is my favorite (even though Sakura's my third-favorite female). Oh, well, such is life… I took a glance at the number of reviews I have. You guys spoil me! Thank you so much!_

Kunoichi Set_: 3 of 4:_ Sakura

'_I love my job… I love my job… I love my job…_' Glassy green eyes stared at the mass of blood and tissue, bile and muscle. '_I love my job… I love my job… I love my job…_' The mantra repeated over and over in her mind. So often, in fact, that she was starting to believe it.

A missing-nin jumped down in front of her, and, without pausing, lunged at her with his katana. She blocked the blow with her kunai. Sparks flew through the air, but she ignored that. The rain poured from the heavens without relent. She ignored that too.

All she concentrated on was the sickening feel of the enemy's blade running through her shoulder. Cursing for the lack of a better, longer weapon, she duck back and threw her kunai at him. He jumped back to avoid it, before dashing at her to finish her off.

She smirked.

Running, she ducked to the ground under the katana, and through his legs, aided by the mud and her blood. Standing up behind him, she gathered chakra into her fist and whipped around at the same time he did-

But she was faster.

His body was flung through the air upon impact. His blade dropped to her feet and she didn't hesitate to pick it up. She pushed the pain in her arm to the side, not bothering with it until she was sure he was dead.

And a gleaming katana beheading the foe is one way to make sure.

Hand glowing green, she pressed it to the wound, staunching the blood, and, wearily, closing the gaping hole. Gasping and shaking, she fell to her knees, the katana embedded into the soft ground so she could rest on it.

'_I love my job… Until moments like these…_'


	46. Smile

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Six: Smile (150)

Pairing: _None. Ino-centric_

Warning: _Short, but Ilove it! One of my better Ino ficettes. So, I am actually quite proud of this. Next up, the Shinobi set. Yay! Eight shinobi, eight drabbles. ONWARDS!_

Kunoichi Set_: 4 of 4:_ Ino

The sidewalk shimmered in the intense heat, and in the illusion, the street seemed endless. However, the blonde kept her casual gait, not running down the street in an attempt to have cool air breath life back into her heated body.

Flipping a lock of her long, pale hair to the side, glassy slate eyes watched her target who strolled some steps ahead of her. Even in the unbearable heat, the market was quite busy.

As the man slowed at a fruit stand, some of the food shriveling from the intensity of the sun, she picked up her pace just a bit. As she passed, she smiled serenely at the captured man. She was indeed a beauty.

And when she was gone, turning the corner, the man fell to the ground. His parasol rolled on the dirt, and blood streamed from his mouth, nose, eyes, and ears.

B-Class Mission; Successful.


	47. Sorry

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Seven: Sorry (205)

Pairing: _None. Lee-centric_

Warning: _Sweet! IT'S LEE'S TURN! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHT IN THIS ONE! Er, yeah. Has anyone noticed these 'warnings' aren't even warnings anymore? Well, let's change that, blood and other nasty's in this one. And NO, he did not kill Gai! He's apologizing TO Gai for killing someone. ENJOY!_

Shinobi Set_: 1 of 8:_ Lee

His bandages trailed after him as he collapsed to his knees, beads of sweat falling from his temple.

He felt sticky, a mixture of his and the Rain-nin's blood coating his beloved green spandex.

Dark eyes, framed by thick brows, stared at the motionless body before him. A corpse. A feeling of nausea swept through him. The only consolation he had, was the enemy's death mask was buried well under the ground, where he would never have to gaze at it.

Lifting two pieces of porcelain from the ground, masks divining the two combatants ranks. He tied his to his face with a sigh.

No matter the achievement, being a Taijutsu-specializing ANBU wasn't quite as exhilarating as he thought it would be…

He sifted through his pouch, pulling an alcohol-drenched rag and a match from its depths. Throwing the white handkerchief on the body, round eyes watch from behind slits as he set the match aflame with a stiff stroke down the side of his mask. With a flick, the fire flew, and, upon touching the soaked material, engulfed the shinobi's form.

Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast watched with a slight indifference, refusing the pure, crystalline tears that welled in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei… I am sorry…"


	48. Silent

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Eight: Silent (130)

Pairing: _None. Shino-centric_

Warning: _Shino's turn! Yay! Slightly confusing, if you will. And short. But, hey, Shino's a tough character to type. Even if he has a last name and part of a great clan, he isn't really all that, you know, flashy…_

Shinobi Set_: 2 of 8:_ Shino

He didn't talk.

No, that wasn't true. He spoke at times, but each instance was few and far between. He didn't mind though. To be a great shinobi, one must have stealth. To have stealth, one must be silent.

And he was a great shinobi.

He adjusted his sunglasses with a flick of his hand, covering more of his face. A shinobi must also be able to blend into the environment.

A buzz alerted him to the return of his insect, its body flushed red. "Are you finished?" he asked as the bug landed on his out-stretched finger. It immediately sounded a response and, behind the wide collar, the ninja nodded.

And at times, a shinobi must understand that shadows can't slide under door cracks to get to their target.


	49. Issues

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Forty-Nine: Issues (220)

Pairing: _None. Choji-centric_

Warning: _Choji! You can't hate THE Choji! He's just so… AWESOME! I hope I got his personality down… So, careful of possible OOC-ness. Oh, and some unnamed OC's as well. This is a whole new look, something I haven't done for any of the previous -centric's. Enjoy!_

Shinobi Set_: 3 of 8:_

He knew, at times, his anger would get the best of him. There was no use in denying it. True, his heightened emotions may have caused _some_ trouble in the past, but, he was starting to calm down. He was starting to understand that the taunting of his enemies should not be held in any regard.

His opponents, now more then ever before, always seemed to pick on his incredible stature…

…They didn't last very long when he rolled over them.

As a Genin, he had been short-tempered and rash when his apparent weight… _issues_…

Now, he was a Jonin, readily facing what could be the most dangerous mission he had ever been assigned…

Three pairs of bright, young eyes, innocent of the world's treachery, looked at him. One of the boys scoffed immediately, "Why do we get stuck with the large tub of lard?"

His grin never dropped, and, ten seconds later, the antagonist of the group was strung up in a tree, his pants around his ankles.

"What was that, young graduate?" he asked, his amusement, and the others, not wanting to be hid.

"I'm sorry, sensei…" the child hissed out, his face a terrible red.

The larger man chuckled, slicing the rope off his captive. "Next time," he said, "Think before you open your mouth."

"…Yes, sensei…"


	50. Perfectly

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty: Perfectly (175)

Pairing: _None. Shikamaru-centric_

Warning: _Wee! I've reached the big five-o, isn't that fantastic? On another note, you guys are going to KILL me… Character death… You, uh, know what that means… Lots of Shika-kun fans are going to murder me… But, hey, not all missions end in victory, right?_

Shinobi Set_: 4 of 8:_ Shikamaru

His fingers were chilled in the winter air, and, with the lack of clothing, he had nowhere to hide the ice-like digits. A wind tore through the small shack he rested in, and dark orbs closed to shield themselves from the frigid element. Sleek, black hair pulled up and away from his face, twisted and swirled in movement.

His foot twitched, acknowledging that its owner was starting to drift off. And, as the wind died down, lazy eyes reopened.

His wounds bled sluggishly, but, with the sheer numbers of the shallow cuts, he knew that it wouldn't take long for him to black out from the blood loss.

In hindsight, he knew this plan wasn't going to work.

He always knew.

Such a gift, and a curse, to be…

…Whatever he was.

Once again, his foot jerked, his nervous system not partaking to the fatigue.

But, regardless, his eyes slid shut, and his breath crystallized in the air.

Maybe, just maybe, his team would find him…

He was found in spring, perfectly preserved.

Perfectly him.


	51. Making Peace

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-One: Making Peace (160)

Pairing: _None. Kiba-centric_

Warning: _A little on the humorous side. A new path, once again, for the shinobi set. It shows that even the roughest man has a soft spot for family. Especially our Dog-boy._

Shinobi Set_: 5 of 8:_ Kiba

It was true that his wolfish features and overbearing personality got him into trouble. It was also safe to say that at times he would risk everything on a whim.

However, at this point and time, he was repenting for all the things he did wrong and making peace with God.

For, he was staring Death straight in the eye.

"Hold still, little brother," the girl barked, taking aim at his head.

He whimpered, tugging at the ropes that bound him. They refused to release him from the tree. He looked away as his sister pulled back the string. "I _know_ I heard this from somewhere, and if I remember correctly, it didn't end well."

"Stop your complaining."

The arrow head was flying at him, the strings 'twang' echoing through the air.

The boy yelped, ducking under the projectile, that in turn, punctured the apple that sat on his head. It rolled down his body and stop at his feet…


	52. Never

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-Two: Never (200)

Pairing: _None. Neji-centric_

Warning: _Slightly vague. You can imagine what had happened to get Neji to this point (a.k.a, a near-death experience)._

Shinobi Set_: 6 of 8:_ Neji

_Death was a well-trained talent in his hands._

_And the red that soaked them was the dirtiest of all._

He never knew the gentleness of a mother's love. Never knew the proud smile of his father as he exited the academy, forehead protector proudly tied in place. Never felt the soft brush of silken hair on a summer's night. Never pressed a hand to a swollen stomach. Never had he patted his child's head in times of joy.

_Never. Never._

He'd never grow old with someone at his side. Never touch her hand delicately as she and he started to fade. Never watch a child laugh.

_Never. Nev-_

Blank eyes opened, the vision before them foggy and distant. He, he could hear something. It was soft, barely there. The sound of his name. He blinked once, twice, the scene unfurling into something that made him smile.

"Don't do that!" she shouted, a familiar link to this world. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!"

He hid the increasingly wider grin, turning his face from her. "Never."

_Death was a well-trained talent in his hands._

_And the red that soaked them was the dirtiest of all._

_But, despite that, he had found home._


	53. Me

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-Three: Me (165)

Pairing: _None. Sasuke-centric_

Warning: Now this is vague. Intriguing, and I like it, it's a new stretch for me, but it's very subtle in it's message. What kind of chill do you get reading it?

Shinobi Set_: 7 of 8:_ Sasuke

**He didn't regret his decision.**

_Sometimes_.

**It was his to make, and he made it.**

_But the weight of his brother's words could have affected it_.

**He was content, searching for power. Power he could use to destroy _him_.**

_As if he had a choice. Children under the age of thirteen are very impressionable._

**He enjoyed the flare of darkness he received from Orochimaru.**

_Now he was just lying. He didn't like it, he hated it. Detested it. It made him different, not himself. It made him the perfect shell. A perfect shell didn't avenge their families. They took on new parasites. Parasites like Orochimar-_

**Shut up! SHUT UP! IT WAS HIS DECISION! WHO CARED WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES WERE?**

_…So, the loss of his surrogate family was fine? As long as he got power? Some trade._

**WHO DO THINK YOU ARE? TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT?**

_Why, did you not know?_

_

* * *

_Dark orbs opened to welcome the red morning, "Didn't you know? I'm me." 


	54. Rokudaime

Poppycock

by: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-Four: Rokudaime (165)

Pairing: _None. Naruto-centric_

Warning: _So, the Shinobi set is now complete. Hope you enjoy, and sorry about the long wait._

Shinobi Set_: 8 of 8:_ Naruto

_The lightest of breathes, the shortest of touches. The calming warmth of a summer's day, the cooling breeze of a sweet night. The brightness of the sun, the darkness of a moon not lit._

_He was nothing…_

_He was everything…_

The Rokudaime stared at his village, finally, _his_, and let the smallest sigh of reminiscence release from his lips. The frog watering can laid forgotten beside him, his plant's glistening with the fresh nutrients.

Golden hair reflected the morning's dawn, and on top of his tower, one leg perched on top of the wrap-around fencing of his balcony, the number-one-maverick grinned.

He could see for miles, and probably would see more if he tipped his new hat further up his head. White robes rubbed against him with the breeze and the leaves shook to greet the element.

With a wink to the rising sun, the blue-eyed fox-boy said the words that he was infamous for, "I'm going to be the Hokage someday...

And I am."


	55. Cold

Poppycock

By: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-Five: Cold

Pairing: _SasuSaku_

Warning: Uh… Hi? Oo; Don't kill me!

She pressed her cold fingers roughly to his face. "You feel that?" she hissed, "That is _your_ fault!"

His dark eyebrows raised high, and a slightly unbidden shiver ran through his body. Her hands were freakin' freezing! "Feel what?" he asked, like he didn't recognize the sudden drop in temperature against his cheeks' skin.

Green eyes narrowed at him sharply, she was practically spitting fire in her rage. "Uchiha Sasuke. You either stop being such a thrifty scrooge and turn back on the heat, or I swear to all that is Holy, I will use you as a human blanket for the rest of the winter!"

A smirk broke across his face…

"And I never said you'd be alive."

He paused for a split second, before grumbling and sitting up. "Fine, fine… I'll turn on the heat."

"Thank you!"

"But only for a minute."

"WHAT?!"


	56. Nothing

Poppycock

By: _AndreahTreole_

Drabble Fifty-Six: Nothing (110)

Pairing: _NejiTen_

Warning: No warning.

She smiled at him, a brief twist of her facial muscles. Her honey-colored eyes regarded him silently, and he wondered why she always looked at him like that. Wondered when she started to look at him like that.

His mind vaguely recalled brief glimpses like that back when they were Academy students, back when they were Genin. Hints of warmth from years ago, that she still projected today.

"Tenten…" he murmured, staring after her as she turned from him.

She hummed her response, her fingers lacing behind her. His eyes trailed the expanse of golden skin, a rare sight these days, before stopping at her neck. "What's up, Neji?"

"…Nothing."


End file.
